


It's Like That

by JudeAraya



Series: Other Side [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Facial, Light D/s, M/M, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since they’ve seen each other, and while yes, they’re in love and yes, they miss each other, they really just kind of want to fuck. Kurt decides to revisit something Blaine had asked for before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone, but is a one shot that was initially cut from Take Me to the Other Side, which was my friends with benefits fic, so feel free to read that one as well if this inspired you! Thank you to bordering-on-the-avant-garde for the beta!

“No one is home-” Kurt starts, yanking Blaine into the loft. 

“Oh thank god,” Blaine says. He grabs Kurt’s hand and tugs him toward his bed. Kurt barely has time to twitch the privacy curtain shut before Blaine’s pushing him onto the bed. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt breaks from Blaine’s kisses to hum, “I’ve missed you.” 

“Uh huh.” Blaine doesn’t doesn’t pause in kissing him, just shifts gears, kissing down Kurt’s throat. 

“Blaine-” Kurt blinks, then takes a breath. “I suppose it would ruin the sexy feeling right now if I became a little overly sentimental.” 

“Well I am having sex with you,” Blaine laughs, “so that’s a risk I take every time anyway.” 

“Shut up,” Kurt rolls them over, leaning down to seal their mouths together. “Am I rushing you? I just want to be sure you know how much I missed you, even though I’ve basically jumped you the second you’re through the door-” 

“Kurt, it’s been two weeks since we’ve seen each other, and we’ve pretty much only had sex like five times in the last year. I love you too, I’ve missed you too, why don’t we talk after you’ve fucked me,” Blaine says a little desperately, grinding up against him hard. 

“Oh,” Kurt takes a breath and laughs, “it’s like that then?”

Blaine rolls his eyes, hooks a leg around Kurt’s hip. “Fine then. I’ve missed you so much. I miss the way you snore when you lay on your left side-” 

“Oh I think we have a case of pot calling the kettle there,” Kurt says between giggles. 

“I miss the face you make when they get your coffee order wrong, nothing inspires love in my heart like your wrath.”

“Blaine,” Kurt nips at Blaine’s lips then, “shush now.” 

“No,” Blaine turns his head away and smiles broadly, “you wanted sweet nothings.” 

“I don’t mean to bruise your ego,” Kurt licks his ear lightly, making Blaine squirm because it tickles but also feels nice, “but you kind of suck at sweet nothings.” 

“Shut up I’m awesome,” Blaine laughs.

“You shut up,” Kurt retorts, sucking hard on Blaine’s clavicle. 

“No you-” Blaine says a bit shakily.

“Sweetheart, you know I’m going to win this. Don’t make me shut you up.” 

“And how exactly would you do that?” Blaine taunts. 

“Can’t be talking if your mouth is full, can you?” 

“ _Ungh,_ ” Blaine manages, feeling his body brighten with electricity and desire at the words. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt sing-songs. He sits up in a straddle over Blaine, lacing their fingers together. He kisses each along the ridge of knuckle. “Do you remember asking me to hold you down?”

“Of course,” Blaine’s body tenses. His skin feels too tight and hot and like a live wire at the words.

“You trust me.” Kurt doesn’t ask, but states softly, eyes bright blue in the sunlight and direct on his. 

Blaine just smiles and looks back with all the sincerity he feels inside. 

“Alright,” Kurt whispers, then straightens a little when he places Blaine’s hands above his head. “Leave them there.” 

Blaine obeys and feels Kurt’s tone and command curl in his stomach and pelvis. 

Kurt shimmies his way up Blaine’s body. His hair is wild, one lock fallen over his forehead. The light hits him so he’s all freckles and light. The way he moves, the lines of his stomach and obliques look perfect, something Blaine’s mouth could linger over for days. Once he’s up by Blaine’s head he tucks his knees under Blaine’s arms. He looks Blaine in the eyes for a long moment, assessing him maybe. 

“You’ll tell me if this is too much?” 

“Of course,” Blaine licks his lips. 

“Put your hands on my thighs if you need me to stop,” Kurt instructs. Blaine nods, and then feels a little of the blood drain from his head when Kurt gets up on his knees to shimmy his pants down, but only far enough to get his cock out, tucking the elastic waist under his balls. “ _Christ._ ” 

“Got the wrong guy honey,” Kurt says, sassy and breathy, then, “open sweetheart.” 

Blaine does. Kurt teases him for a long while, dipping the head against Blaine’s lips in small increments. In and out and then and sometimes just back and forth, smearing spit and precome on his mouth. The light filtering behind him bright. He’s got one hand on the wall behind the bed holding himself up, the other he uses to feed his cock into and out of Blaine’s watering mouth. 

“Tongue out,” comes the soft command, and Blaine obeys. Kurt rubs in slow, long undulations against it, running the underside of his dick along his tongue. 

“Suck,” he says sweetly, slipping in and in, testing Blaine’s limits before just settling in there. Blaine suckles at him, tries to get used to the weight and shape of him. “Keep- keep on,” Kurt pants, starting to slide in and out, once a little too deep. Blaine’s hands come down automatically to rest on Kurt’s thighs. 

“Too much?” Kurt pulls back automatically with concern, 

“Just on the edge. Don’t stop though.” Blaine slides his hands around to grip Kurt’s exposed ass, to knead it. “I love the way you taste,” he bites his lip and looks up at Kurt like sex personified. 

“If you...o-okay-” Kurt breathes out high, a note that melts into a moan when Blaine lifts his head to suck hard on the tip of his dick. “Just, like… _fuck._ ”

Blaine uses his hands on Kurt’s hips and ass to guide him, spur him on when he can take more, slowing him when he needs a breather. His face is wet with dripping spit and his lips are numb and his jaw is starting to get sore but Kurt seems so, so close. 

Kurt pulls away suddenly, squeezing his dick with a hard hand to try to calm down a little. 

“Don’t-” Blaine’s voice is a little hoarse, “why’d you stop?” 

“Too close.” Kurt closes his eyes and tries to breathe carefully. 

“Kurt, either come on my face or come in my mouth, but even I have limits right now,” Blaine says lightly. 

“Touche.” Kurt smiles, then uses a thumb to pull down Blaine’s lower lip. With his other hand he keeps jerking himself. Blaine is transfixed by the visual. Kurt on the verge of orgasm is so hot, bit lip until it’s nearly white, eyes closed, hair falling wildly. He fucks up into his fist with rolling smooth hips which show his musculature perfectly. 

“Want it on your face?” Kurt gasps out, rubbing the throbbing, fat tip of his cock on Blaine’s mouth. 

“Yes, _yes,_ ” Blaine closes his eyes and opens his mouth when he hears Kurt’s breath catch. Then it’s all warm stripes of come painting his lips and nose and cheek and the high pitch of labored breathing as Kurt jerks himself through it. 

~*~

Kurt breathes deeply for a bit and Blaine matches those breaths with his own, feeling washed out and shocked and a little proud because _wow_ that was so, so hot. 

“Kurt,” Blaine says then, quiet and unsure. 

“Yeah?” 

Blaine hasn’t moved a bit, eyes still carefully closed. “I kind of really don’t want to get come in my eye, do you know what happens to your eye?” 

“Sorry,” Kurt says, and Blaine can hear him whip his shirt off, doing his best to clean Blaine’s face up for him with it. “What happens?” 

“Your eye turns bright red.” 

“Shut up,” Kurt says with surprise. He turns Blaine’s face side to side to inspect it for any lingering come. “I think you’re okay, but you’ll have to wash your face to be sure. That doesn’t actually happen does it?” 

“Yes. Happened to Nick once.” 

“Wait, Nick’s gay?” 

“No it was his own,” Blaine says solemnly. 

“Shut up,” Kurt falls back on the bedding, laughing hysterically. When he’s done he notices that while Blaine was laughing too, he is really more just watching him. Kurt seems to realize then that he’s still only partly dressed, soft cock hanging out against his leg. He clears his throat and starts to tuck himself back in. 

“No,” Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s. “I don’t get to just hang out with you naked during the day. Whenever I’m here someone else is in the loft too.” 

“So can I at least take them off?” Kurt gestures to where the elastic is behind his balls putting everything on display. 

“If you must,” Blaine says, laughing, then helps tug them off. 

“Alright well what about you?” Kurt starts tugging Blaine’s shirt off of him with a laugh. He peppers kisses along his chest, biting down on his nipples on the way. “Oh my,” he says when he gets far enough along Blaine’s stomach to have noticed Blaine’s still very much hard cock tenting his pj pants. 

“Yeah I was hoping we’d get back to that in a bit.” 

“Sorry about that.” Kurt runs his fingers over the shape of his dick, then his mouths it teasingly, knowing how long Blaine’s been turned on. 

“Are you really sorry?” Blaine manages. 

“It was my first semi-facefucking, facial giving adventure,” Kurt defends, “I lost my head for a bit.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine sounds almost dreamy. But that might just be because Kurt’s finally decided to touch him, having pushed his pants down and away, “that was fantastic.” 

“Glad you approved.” Kurt smiles up at him, then kisses him while slowly spreading precome around the head of Blaine’s dick. “What do you want?” 

“So, so much want you to suck me off.” Blaine says breathlessly without any hesitation. 

“Oh good, cause that’s what I really wanted to do.” 

Kurt leans in then stops about four inches from his dick, which feels tragic for a moment. “Blaine.”

“What?” 

“This is a lot more fun with you.” Kurt smiles when he says it, hoping Blaine will understand. 

“Yeah. It really is. It’s-” Blaine stops then, when Kurt sinks his mouth over him, “oh this won’t last -” Blaine tries to hold on, but Kurt’s sucking him off like it’s his mission, like he’s hungry for it, and Blaine’s been so turned on from the moment Kurt had held him down that he knows it’s a losing battle. When Kurt moans suddenly it goes straight through his dick and pulses in his balls and he comes without warning all down Kurt’s throat. Blaine laughs through his moans. 

“Funny?” Kurt comes up for air, wiping his lip delicately then leaning back over him. Blaine flops back down and shakes his head.

“Fast,” is all he says. Kurt slides up to kiss him gently. Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt’s thick hair, feels the warm shape of his skull and the smiling tilt of his lips against his own. Kurt pulls away to yawn, then snuggles his face into the curve of Blaine’s neck, wiggling his body a little to get comfortable. 

“No sleeping,” Blaine pokes Kurt’s side, which makes him laugh and twitch away, “I’ve been promised sentimental talk.” 

“No,” Kurt grabs his finger, “you promised me _I’d_ get the sweet nothings after getting fucked.” 

“I distinctly remember you shutting me up by sticking your dic-” Blaine yawns hugely, blinking sleepy eyes, “into my mouth.” 

“But you started it,” Kurt whispers, arm and leg heavy over Blaine’s body. 

“Did not.” Blaine turns, nose buried in Kurt’s hair, wrapping his arm around him. He feels his body sink into the mattress, Kurt melting into sleep around him, and his eyes close. 

Kurt’s breath is warm against his skin when he whispers, “did so.”


End file.
